Riko Chiaki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Doppel Yuerao= 1= |-| 2= Summary Riko Chiaki (千秋 理子) is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. A younger sister to all magical girls, she is a magical girl with a sisterly presence. Every day, she acts as the mascot of her home’s bento shop, attracting customers and warming their hearts. While she may seem to be nothing more than an innocent elementary school student, she doesn’t forget to have concern for the adults around her, and is an admirable go-getter. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Riko Chiaki Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 11 (Confirmed in the Magia Record Archive volume 1) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel Yuerao Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Weapon Creation (Can create several staffs with fruits), Weapon Mastery w/ her lollipop staff, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Riko should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Candy Manipulation, Fruit Generation, Fruit Manipulation, Fruit Attacks, Fire Manipulation (Can create a lake of fire with lots of fruits under her enemies), Size Manipulation (Inside her dream), Statistics Amplification w/ her Connect and her "Kyubey Knight Breaking Through" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her Connect and her "Kyubey Knight Breaking Through" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "A Place of Ease" Memoria, Negation w/ her Connect (Prevents enemies from using memoria abilities), Probability Manipulation w/ her Magia (Increases the chance to deal a critical strike at her enemies), Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Power Nullification w/ her Popular in the Artisan Ward Memoria, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Life Absorption and Mind Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Ice Manipulation (Can spread an ice soil at the feet of Riko and her opponents), Water Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can steal the threads of fate of its master and split them), Sealing (Can trap Riko under the ice instead of itself, but that doesn't work against enemies), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to other Kamihama's magical girls, like Shizuku Hozumi, Mayu Kozue and Ayaka Mariko), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Riko's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Comparable to the other Kamihama's magical girls, like Iroha Tamaki and Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches like H.N. Elly, Gertrud and Elsa Maria), higher as a Doppel Stamina: High (Tainted her soul gem as a result of a witch showing the memories of her clumsiness and failures. For this reason, she should be comparable to Tart who, even if she has a bad stamina compared to other magical girls, can fight much longer than normal humans) Range: Tens of meters w/ her lollipop Standard Equipment: Giant lollipop shaped like an orange slice Intelligence: Below Average (Riko is pretty clumsy and had a hard time learning how to cook not matter how hard she tries) Weaknesses: She is pretty clumsy and doesn't have much confidence in herself. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: rikomemo1.png|"The Lead to the Ideal" Memoria. rikomemo2.png|"Garnish Everyone Cutely!" Memoria. rikomemo3.png|"Popular in the Artisan Ward" Memoria. rikomemo4.png|"Inherited Bonds" Memoria. rikomemo5.png|"Kyubey Knight Breaking Through" Memoria. rikomemo6.png|"A Place of Ease" Memoria. rikomemo8.png|"Wonderful Time" Memoria. *'Do it like this!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Riko's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 35%, increase the damage inflicted by Riko's charged attacks by 27.5% and has 65% chance to prevent enemies from using memoria abilities. *'Yummy Hunter:' Her Magia allows Riko to create lollipops shaped with fruits, create a fire lake under her enemies and cause a big explosion to harm the opponents. It also has 25% chance of increasing the damage inflicted by the charged attacks of Riko's team, 25% chance of dealing a critical strike and can restore the magical power of Riko's team. *'Doppel Yuerao:' When her soul gem turns black, Ren transforms into her Doppel, Yuerao. This Doppel can create an ice soil at its master's feets, and appears within the ice. It can also change the position with Riko, thus the latter is trapped within the ice in exchage. The Doppel is able to gather all the thread of fates the master has gathered and seeks to return the situation to how it was before. The Doppel can throw multiple arms at its opponents and stomp them by breaking the ice. It also has 45% chance of increasing the damage inflicted by the charged attacks of Riko's team, 30% chance of dealing a critical strike and can restore the magical power of Riko's team. *'Memoria:' Riko can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack, increase the damage inflicted by her charged attacks and immunity to Magia Seal effect. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'The Lead to the Ideal:' Replace all available discs with discs belonging to the character equipped with the memoria. No particular effect in battle. **'Garnish Everyone Cutely!:' Redraws new discs from the available pool. No particular effect in battle. **'Popular in the Artisan Ward:' Grants Riko resistance to power nullification, so she has immunity to Magia Seal effect. **'Inherited Bonds:' Increases the magical power gained by Riko by 7.5%. **'Kyubey Knight Breaking Through:' Increases Riko's attack by 10% and the damage inflicted by her charged attacks by 7.5%. **'A Place of Ease:' Decreases enemies' attack by 20%. **'Wonderful Time:' Allows Riko to restore her magical power. Gallery rikoqb.jpg|Riko with Kyubey. rikoart.jpg|Riko's art by Ragho no Erika. Riko_doppel_card.jpg|Doppel Yuerao's card. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4